


So much sin

by Meghanthemoose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (aka gav and micco), Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bondage, Bruises, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Couch Cuddles, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fake AH Crew, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nipple Clamps, OT6, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, The stupid dorks anniversary, Threesome, Vibrators, Vulnerability, Wax Play, idk a lot of shit, so many kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghanthemoose/pseuds/Meghanthemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk i was watching RT videos and I really just got in the mood to write about Gavin being teased, and loved, and hated by all the AH crew and shit. I will have some FunHaus mixed in bc i was really in a Adam x Bruce mood earlier. </p><p>ALSO PLS NOTE THAT YOU SHOULD REALLY HAVE SAFE SEX, I DON'T CONDONE NOT HAVING SAFE SEX. STAY SAFE KIDDERS</p><p>also note these are drabbles and all though a lot will involve sex, I can going to throw in so much cute fluffy domestics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gavin/Michael, First time

When Gavin stripped of all his clothes, except his boxers that strained around his erection, Michael felt his breath catch in his throat. 

He'd seen Gavin without a shirt, but something felt so intimate about the fact that Gavin was putting everything on display for Michael, and him alone. No cameras, no script, just the heavy weight of tension and lust. Michael knew he was staring, he'd even stopped taking off his shirt so he could just memorize every inch of Gavin's body. He loved this kid, more than he thought, maybe more than he wanted. 

"Michael?" Gavin's words were breathless, and quiet as he shifted on his feet. It was probably because of his erection, but it was probably because Michael had stopped talking, stopped taking off his clothes and was just staring. 

Michael shook his head, trying to bring himself back to earth. He had no need to dream from afar anymore. Gavin was standing right across from him, eager, and so filled with want. He closed the distance between him and Gavin with a single stride. At that moment he didn't want to worry about his clothes or what was to come, but he just wanted to kiss Gavin. Michael just wanted to feel his mouth against Gavin's, just wanted to taste his lips, and feel his dumb, big nose, bump against his cheek. 

Gavin gasped into Michael's mouth, breaking apart just enough so he could remove Michael's shirt but still so close that their breaths mingled. 

The Brit's hands, in all their bony glory, touched Michael's skin, anything and everything he could reach. They finally settled on Michael's hips, his lips attacking the flesh of Michael's chin and neck. He ground himself against Michael's pelvis, relived to find the man's erection bulging at his zipper. 

"Michael, please," Gavin whispered against Michael's skin, his fingers playing with the trail of hair leading into the red head's underwear. 

Michael got the message, and he understood. He wouldn't tease, not tonight, not when he needed to feel Gavin's every inch. Michael shoved Gavin onto his bed and without a single second wasted, he was crawled over top of the Brit, his hand scratching down towards the hem of Gavin's boxers. 

Gavin let out a whine when his erection sprung out from its cloth prison, hitting his tan belly and dripping with pre-cum. 

Michael forgot how to breath again. He didn't know it was possible for someone to be so gorgeous. Gavin, although with tan skin, still managed to have a bright pink flush to his cheeks, his green eyes were wide with a feline rush, and his sandy hair all tussled, sticking up in various places. Michael wanted to just leave Gavin how he was, all needy and beautiful just so he could admire, but that would have to be saved for another time. 

Michael needed Gavin, just as much as Gavin needed him. 

He wasted no more time with teasing, and instead begun to make light kisses against Gavin's shaft, and finally swiping his tongue against the slit of Gavin's cock. 

Gavin let out a strained sigh, his hands finding their way into Michael's hair and clutching like he needed something to keep him grounded. They tightened as Michael's mouth fully stretched around the length of Gavin's cock, the gamer's skilled fingers teasing against Gavin's entrance. The noises that fell from Gavin's mouth, were sending Michael spiraling towards the edge, and the way Gavin gasped Michael's name was down right sinful. 

Michael wasn't even religious but he felt like he'd have to bathe in fucking holy water, because no human should be so fucking perfect. 

Some part of Michael's subconscious made a move on it's own, and he moved two of his fingers up into Gavin's mouth. Gavin sucked them in instantly, running his tongue over each digit, coating them with saliva. Gavin had a terrible gag reflex but damn, Michael had to know what that mouth felt like around his cock. 

When coated generously, Michael popped his fingers out, and removed Gavin from his mouth. Gavin whimpered, but Michael silenced him with a single peck on the lips. 

"This might hurt a bit, okay?" Michael said, his lips only a inch from Gavin's, with his eyes focused into Gavin's. He needed to know it was okay. 

"I trust you," Gavin replied, giving Michael a reassuring smile, and a long kiss. Michael took the chance, and pushed one of his fingers inside of Gavin. 

Gavin tried to gasp, or moan but his mouth just fell open, his eyes falling shut. Michael could feel how Gavin's legs found their way around his thighs, pulling him closer. Michael groaned out the word 'shit' as his still clothed erection pressed against the flesh underneath Gavin's dick. The taint, is what it was called, it had been long discussed at Roosterteeth. 

Michael pushed his next finger inside, scissoring Gavin apart, and the Brit loved every second of it. The pain was there, but overridden by the feeling of Michael's fingers inside him. Eventually Gavin fell into a even rhythm, fucking himself against Michael's knuckles, with his tongue shoved inside Michael's mouth. 

"Michael," Gavin gasped, his tone was so broken and raw, Michael loved it, "I need you." 

The doubt on Michael's face must of shown because Gavin laced his hands around Michael's neck and tugged him down. 

"Please Michael," the Brit put a lot of strain on saying Michael's name right, "I want you so bad." With that, Gavin's mouth closed around Michael's ear, tugging the lobe between his teeth.

And Michael lost all self-control. 

His fingers removed from Gavin within seconds, and Gavin hardly had time to breathe before he had Michael thrust into him. 

Gavin let out a moan that sounded more like a scream, but Michael didn't feel like taking it slow. He wrapped his muscled arm around Gavin's middle, and hoisted him up. The pain of Michael's length stretching him was intense but the feeling of fullness that Michael brought, was more fantastic than Gavin's vocabulary could describe. 

"Fuck Gavin," Michael gasped, his words becoming lost in the feeling of Gavin clenching around his cock. 

Michael's free hand braced them both up off the bed, as he pounded into Gavin, the Brit practically bouncing on his dick. Gavin had stopped trying to form words and just settled with clawing his nails into Michael's shoulders and biting into the flesh of Michael's nape so hard he could taste the blood. Michael didn't complain, in fact he groaned every time Gavin's teeth sank just a bit deeper. 

Gavin didn't last long, he came with a shuddering cry, his toes curling around the bed sheets, and his nails raked into Michael's flesh. He didn't ask to stop, he wanted to feel Michael release, so he kept with Michael's speed that rose by the second. 

"Gavin," Michael moaned, his voice thick, heavy. He was so close to the edge, yet he needed permission. 

Gavin's answer was a drawn out kiss, that ended with Gavin whispering, "Michael." 

Michael's hand abandoned it's place on the bed, and tangled into Gavin's hair, jolting his head back slightly. His other stayed stationed at Gavin's waist, either to keep himself steady or Gavin, and then, he came. 

Gavin was filled with a warmth that spread all into his stomach, he moaned at the feeling. Gavin stayed perched on Michael's lap for a good minute as they both panted, trying to catch their breath. Eventually Michael's hand fell from Gavin's hair, and he laid a kiss on the Brit's temple. 

Michael slid himself out of Gavin with as much precaution as they started with, Gavin let out a little noise from the feeling of Michael's semen being to drip from his hole. When he had the chance to come down from his high, Gavin blushed a deep scarlet, hiding his face in the crook of his arm, and his hand reaching to cover himself. 

"It's a little late for that Gavvers," Michael chuckled, pressing a tissue against Gavin's hole, and cleaning the Brit as best as he could. 

"I'm sorry, I promise I'm not like a bloody whore or anything, I just didn't want you to stop.." Gavin stopped himself, for once actually wanting to contain his ramblings, his blushing face spread to his neck. He didn't move his arm. 

Michael scoffed as if water had went down the wrong tube. He dropped the used tissue on the ground, and braced himself on both hands over Gavin. 

"We've known each other for how long? I hardly think I count as a bar hoozie," he leaned in towards Gavin and kissed Gavin's elbow and forearm that covered his face, "I'm sure hot enough for it though." 

Gavin snickered, his hand dropping onto his chest. He had no reason to act differently, it was still Michael, his Michael. The one he fell in love with, and the one he was still in love with. 

"Yeah you are Michael!" Gavin chirped, not purposely trying to butcher Michael's name with an "ool" sound instead of "ael" but doing it anyway. 

Michael rolled his eyes, and flopped onto the bed next to Gavin, throwing his arm around Gavin's neck. 

"Micool!" He mocked, tightening his arm into a bit of a headlock. 

"Shut up!" Gavin shot back, laughing as he tapped on Michael's arm in a surrender. 

"Good come back Gavvers," Michael said, his voice lazy with sleepiness. Michael's arm stayed around Gavin's neck, as the other went to pull the comforter over both their naked bodies. Michael moved his hand to pull Gavin's waist against his, and Gavin's head fit perfectly under Michael's neck. 

"Shouldn't I clean up?" Gavin asked softly, Michael's only response was a grunt and his arm tugging tighter around Gavin's waist. Despite the sweat, and the stickiness, Gavin smiled. 

Not in a million years could he urge his legs to move.


	2. Gavin/Ryan, Spanking/Vibrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda shorter bc i was tired when i wrote it rly. there will be better freewood later

Gavin really should of stopped messing with Ryan's house in Minecraft, because it would of saved him a lot of trouble. Now Gavin laid with his face mashed into Ryan's pillows, his hips up in the arm on full display and a Ryan kneeling behind him, his hands tracing up and down his thighs. 

Gavin felt himself twitch with anticipation every time one of Ryan's large hands petted down Gavin's cheek. The Brit was fully erect, just from light petting and the thought of what to come. Ryan was smirking, he loved that his baby was so open and willing; and so god damn sensitive. It made everything Ryan do all the more fun to watch. Not that Ryan really wanted to just watch but his baby boy needed some punishment. 

"I'm going to slap you five times," Ryan stated, his voice harsh with the iron tone that Gavin loved. "I want you to count." 

"Yes sir," Gavin said, he couldn't help his heart from jumping around in his chest. They'd done this before, with even more slaps to count but each time Gavin still got worked up for them, he shamefully loved the feeling of being under Ryan's hand. 

They had done this enough times that Ryan no longer felt the need to waste time with preparing his Gavin, the boy had become quite amazing at dealing with the pain. He reveled in the bitter sting of a smack, or Ryan thrusting into him without a condom, or lube. But even with saying that, Ryan cared deeply for Gavin, he always made sure to know his limits, and to not push harder than the Brit could take. Once Ryan pushed a bit to far, and Gavin broke down crying, not from pleasure, and Ryan felt terrible for an entire week. 

Gavin as tried to reassure the older man many times to push a bit farther, but still Ryan preferred to play things safe. Gavin never truly complained. 

The first slap broke a silence that had settled, with Gavin letting out a muffled groan. 

"One," Gavin breathed, Ryan winded his hand back, and Gavin took a deep inhale. Another smack, just a bit harder, Gavin gasped out the word "Two!" The third one, caught Gavin's words in his throat, and the forth caused Gavin to let out a single cry of pleasure. The fifth, Gavin just said "Five," through clenched teeth, and then it was over. 

Ryan flipped Gavin on his back, Gavin flinching slightly when his sore ass hit the bed. He pressed butterfly kisses to Gavin's nose, cheeks, and lips. 

"You did good Gav," Gavin perked up, "but," Gavin slumped back down, pouting, "I'm still mad for earlier today, I think it requires little more punishment, no?" 

Gavin opened his mouth, no doubt to whine but Ryan kissed him instead. 

While the Brit was distracted by Ryan's teeth against his lower lip, Ryan reached across the bed to his bedside table, and opened the drawer. He pulled a object from the table and held it up for Gavin to see; all the color drained from Gavin's face. 

It was a large, bright pink, vibrator. 

"Rye-bread, come on," Gavin begged, pouting his lower lip out in a way that Ryan had a hard time refusing. 

Ryan grinned and moved, giving Gavin a sweet, caring peck on the lips. Gavin sighed his relief, and melted into the kiss only to be interrupted by the sound of the vibrator turning on. 

"You shouldn't of stolen the tower from me Gav," Ryan said, with a overly sweet smile, that didn't match his hooded eyes. 

Gavin was definitely not going to make it to work tomorrow.


	3. Gavin/Geoff, Car sex/ Softcore pain kink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I TRIED TO WRITE A BURNIE AND GAVIN FIC AND I HAD LIKE 900 WORDS THEN I DELETED ALL OF IT SO I WAS SO ANGRY FOR LIKE THREE WEEKS

Gavin and Geoff went drinking on a regular basis. 

Most of the time, it would be an entire AH thing, just all the guys sitting together, drinking way to much alcohol and telling dumb jokes until the wee hours of the morning, but tonight it was just Gavin and Geoff. It gave Geoff a warm hint of nostalgia to have Gavin sitting next to him at the bar, giggling at Geoff's dumb jokes, his grin all toothy because to tell the truth, Gavin was a bit of a lightweight. Geoff loved the kid, he'd come to that conclusion long ago, and nothing had changed the feeling he got when Gavin would smile, or laugh, or even just fucking look at him. Most of the time Geoff liked to drink when he was around Gavin, it helped his mind from wandering, which was strange considering for most people it would be the opposite, but Geoff lived on booze. 

Cut Geoff's arm and Jack Daniels comes out. 

"So do you think if lizards could talk, they'd actually be very intellectual?" Gavin blurted, Geoff would like to blame it on the alcohol but nope that was just Gavin, always asking questions that no logical person would have the answer to. 

"Why the fuck do you think lizards would be smart?" Geoff replied, taking a moment to sip at his beer. Gavin considered Geoff's statement for a moment. 

"Aren't lizards suppose to be as smart as like a three year old?" Gavin said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Geoff laughed, petting his hand through Gavin's silky hair, his fingers curling in the sandy locks, to pull his head back just slightly. Geoff leaned into Gavin's ear, so close that every breath sent goosebumps on Gavin's neck. 

"I think you mean dogs, dumbass." Geoff didn't actually know if that was correct, but Gavin seemed to buy it, pouting his lip out sarcastically, and eyeing Geoff from the side, a tattooed hand still holding his head in place. 

"Reptiles could be smarter then us you know, but they just don't have the, um," Gavin held up both hands, curling his fingers up and down. 

"Hands?" Geoff filled in the blank for him, Gavin giggled, nodding and Geoff dropped his hand, ignoring the burst of warmth in his stomach. Gavin was only half way into his second beer but again, the kid was a lightweight. 

"I like your hands," Gavin mumbled, Geoff felt his skip a beat, but he responded by holding his hands up in front of his face, raising his eyebrow and scrunching his mouth together. 

"It's the tattoos, right?" 

Gavin shook his head, reaching over to grasp Geoff hand and pulling it so it was in front of his face. Gavin sat examining Geoff palm with such intensity, Geoff could feel himself blushing. The tattooed man wanted to say something but he couldn't form the correct words, and maybe a part of him didn't want the moment to end. Gavin's hands were warm, and his fingers held him with such kindness, like it radiated off his fingertips. 

"It's not the tattoos. It's just because they're yours," Gavin finally said and Geoff didn't have time to process that completely before Gavin pressed a soft kiss to the middle of Geoff's palm. Geoff stared, his eyes wide, he kept telling himself it was the alcohol but those beautiful green eyes weren't even dilated. 

Geoff knew that it would be best to act like a dick, laugh it off, call Gavin a homo, but he didn't want to. 

Gavin still held Geoff's arm, but now the arms just hung limp, leaving nothing to block Gavin and his eye contact. Geoff told himself to break it, to look away but he'd never seen Gavin like this before unsure on what to do, but so eager and curious. It made some primal instinct rumble in Geoff's stomach, so Geoff made a split second decision, that would of either built a new door or brake one down; he kissed Gavin. It was barely anything, Geoff just pecked his lips against Gavin's just enough to taste the beer, but he stayed close, hunched over Gavin like a bear, eyes searching for an answer, a reaction, negative or positive. 

Gavin's reaction was pretty straight forward. His lit up like a tomato, his face going a deep red. The Brit knocked his forehead against the bar counter, hiding his face from Geoff's eyes. 

"That was unexpected," Gavin huffed, Geoff replied with a chuckle that shook down to Gavin's core. 

"Unexpected in a bad way?" Geoff asked tentatively, like he was sticking a toe in foreign waters. 

Gavin sat himself up, shaking his head from side to side. He leaned into Geoff's personal space, and kissed him, a lot more passionate that Geoff's dinky little thing. Gavin's nose pressed into Geoff's cheek, making the tattooed man all giddy, because damn, he was actually fucking kiss Gavin Free. 

Geoff's hands found themselves at Gavin's middle, and he pulled the Brit forward off his chair. Geoff broke the kiss, holding Gavin's face in his hands. 

"Do you want to get out of here?" Geoff said softly, and Gavin pressed his forehead against Geoff's. 

"Yes. God yes," Gavin whispered to Geoff's lips, pecking them again. Geoff smiled, plopping a twenty on the counter. He grabbed Gavin's wrist, dragging him towards the door of the bar. 

Geoff felt like a teenager again, when was the last time he'd been so excited about sex? 

That thought almost stopped Geoff in his tracks. The last thing Geoff wanted to do was be a creepy old guy who couldn't control himself around a younger kid. He'd go at Gavin's pace, and be a complete gentleman. 

When they reached Geoff's car, they both walked to the same side of the car, but Gavin was opening the door to the back seat, while Geoff was about to open the driver's seat. Gavin looked more confused than Geoff felt, they held awkward eye-contact for a couple seconds before Gavin motioned with his finger to the back seat. 

"Coming?" Gavin said, his eyebrow arched. 

Fuck, Geoff loved this kid. 

Geoff flung the door open, pushing Gavin onto his back, the Brit giggling as Geoff shut the car door with his foot. The backseat of Geoff's car was cramped to say the least, especially considering that there was two grown men sprawled out, with sloppy kisses. 

Gavin's one leg was bent underneath Geoff while the other one was hanging off the side of the seat, while Geoff held himself over Gavin, one hand on the seat and the other on Gavin's chin. Geoff ended the kiss, dragging his mouth down Gavin's chin so he could bite at Gavin's jawline. Gavin let out a little gasp that sent pressure hurdling to Geoff's cock. 

The older man's lips found their way to Gavin's neck, sucking a good sized bruise into the tan flesh, while his free hand danced up Gavin's shirt.

Geoff's hands traced up Gavin's stomach, the man grinning between kisses at the way Gavin's belly tensed. He moved his hands over a nub on Gavin's chest, giving it a slight twist, and Gavin took in a sharp breath. 

"Oh." Geoff sighed, his smile mischievous, "Does little Gavin Free have a thing for pain?" 

Gavin didn't answer with words, he just replied with a soft whine, which caused Geoff's grin to widen. Their lips met and Geoff dragged Gavin's lip between his teeth, the Brit groaning, kneeding at the erection in his jeans. Geoff let out an animistic growl, grasping Gavin's wrists and pinning them in an awkward position against the car door. 

"Please," Gavin whimpered, arching his back to grind himself against Geoff's hips. Geoff groaned himself at the pressure against his erection. 

Geoff wasted no time slipping his fingers to Gavin's button and pulling Gavin's pants to his knees. Geoff cruelly left Gavin's boxers in place, but he begun to trail kisses from Gavin's stomach towards his tight boxers. Gavin leaned his head back, bumping it against the car door. 

"What do you want?" Geoff said, dragging his top teeth against Gavin's hip bones. 

"Touch me!" Gavin exclaimed, his voice a octave higher than usual, "Please Geoff," 

Geoff would never admit it but the way Gavin begged, made shudders go down his spine. He loved feeling control over Gavin, he loved how having the Brit sprawled underneath him, made him feel. Did that say something about Geoff's personality? Probably. Did he care? No. 

Geoff used his fingers to jerk down Gavin's boxers just enough to let his erection spring free, letting it hit against the Brit's belly. Gavin sighed at the release, and Geoff couldn't help but chew his bottom lip. Gavin looked gorgeous, his tan skin flushed, and his cock throbbing with a pink, dripping tip, and Gavin himself was acting uncharacteristically adorable, and innocent. The Brit was desperately trying to close his thighs together, and his hand was over his mouth, his finger between his teeth. 

It seemed to innocent for the cheeky bastard, but none the less, it was Gavin. 

"You're cute," Geoff whispered, before opening his mouth and sucking down on Gavin's cock. Gavin let out a strangled noise, his hands tangling in Geoff's hair. 

"Geoff," Gavin said, breathless, he tried his best to close his thighs together, but Geoff kept his hands pushing them apart. 

Geoff's tongue swirled itself around the tip of Gavin's cock, and Geoff made a note of the taste, which was strange but not unpleasant. Although, with Gavin's reflex, it would be a while until Geoff felt Gavin's mouth around his. 

Geoff didn't mind, the noises Gavin was letting out, made up for everything. 

The both of them fell into a even rythym, with Gavin doing most of the work with pushing his hips into Geoff's heated mouth, and Geoff just traced his tongue over the veins on Gavin's cock. 

"Geoff," Gavin panted out, but Geoff didn't listen. "Geoff!" He said a bit louder, tugging his hands in the older man's hair. Geoff released Gavin with a comical "pop," concerned he'd done something wrong. Geoff stared into Gavin's eyes, his mouth still hovering near Gavin's member, and his eyebrows near his hairline. Gavin took a moment to catch his breath, before pulling Geoff up to his lips. Gavin kissed Geoff as a distraction as his hand found its way into the man's jeans. 

Gavin fumbled with the zipper for a moment, but eventually got them down around Geoff's thighs. Gavin moved himself up to rub his bare cock along Geoff's underwear, causing them to moan in unison. Gavin's fingers traced over the outline of Geoff's cock, which was strained against his red boxers, Gavin grinned. 

"What are we going to do about that?" Gavin teased, sounding all cocky, like he wasn't just begging and panting a second ago. Geoff grasped his hand around Gavin's cock, giving it a few good pulls, just enough to make the Brit gasp. 

"You're forgetting who's in charge here Gavvers," Geoff growled, biting down on Gavin's neck, high enough that he wouldn't be able to hide it. 

"Fucking hell Geoff!" Gavin said, no real venom behind his words. Secretly it was exciting to know everyone in the office would be able to see the marks that Geoff left on him. 

Geoff leaned off of Gavin, stretching his body into the front of his car. He opened up the glove compartment, where some condoms and a small bottle of lube were stashed, an old habit that Geoff had kept from his days in highschool. Having sex in the car was definitely not Geoff's first rodeo, but something felt different about doing it with Gavin. As corny as it sounded, something felt special about having Gavin back there with him. 

Day dreaming caused for a irritated whine from Gavin, and an eye roll from Geoff. 

"You know I could just leave you like this Gavin," Geoff started, his fingers trailing up Gavin's thighs, "leave you needy in the backseat as I drive you home," Geoff let his nails dig into the flesh on Gavin's legs, leaving crescent imprints in a curved line. 

"Please Geoff," Gavin cried, his hand leading Geoff's up to his face, and taking the tattooed man's thumb into his mouth. Gavin let his teeth run over the nail, sucking it into his mouth, and covering with his tongue. His eyes lulled, and his face such a perfect red. 

Geoff shuddered. 

With that, Geoff flopped himself on the backseat, spreading his legs out, and taking his cock into his hands. He tore the condom packaging between his teeth, the lube bottle forgotten on the ground, and rolled the condom on. 

"If you really want it Gavin," Geoff said darkly, his eyes like a fox watching a bunny, "you have to work for it."


	4. Gavin/Ray, Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aha sorry this sucks, i wanted to just get them cuddling and it's been a rough day.

Gavin had been sitting on his knees for what seemed like eternity, but he wouldn't dare to stand up, not when he knew Ray was only sitting inches in front of him. He didn't even dare to shift, despite the fact the skin on his knees was becoming scraped, perhaps even starting to bleed. Gavin made it sound like he was miserable, but Ray knew he loved it, and Gavin, of course, knew he loved it too. 

The Brit loved the bite in his skin from where the ropes were rubbing him raw. He loved that he was just sitting, blindfolded, with his legs spread and his cock erect against his stomach. He loved the fact that Ray was just staring, probably rubbing himself through his jeans. 

Ray had built up a lot of stamina over the years, he could let Gavin sit for hours, all tied up and pretty before he decided to do anything. Thankfully, for Gavin's sake, he took pity and moved himself so his elbows were resting on his knees, his fingers looped together, and his chin resting on the bridge that they made. Ray's jeans were tight, and he wanted nothing more than to bend Gavin over and fuck him breathless, but that could wait. Watching Gavin squirm while trying to keep himself sitting straight up, with his face red and his breathing heavy was much more enjoyable at the moment. 

"Do you want me to watch you fuck yourself, sweetheart?" Ray finally said, breaking the silence, and Gavin couldn't nod his head quick enough. Ray was referring to the real reason that Gavin had been keeping himself sitting up, which was the dark purple dildo plugged in his ass. It was a flat base, so it stood up on it's own, and Ray decided to just let Gavin allow the tip in. 

Gavin's legs trembled, it was becoming harder and harder to keep himself sitting up. He wanted to fuck himself. He wanted to make Ray proud. Gavin's heart pounded in his ears, which was probably why he didn't hear it when Ray leaned in to him from his place in the chair. 

"Go ahead," Ray whispered, placing a small kiss on the top of Gavin's hear, and Gavin wasted no time complying. He slammed himself down, taking in the rubber dildo all the way down to the base. Gavin moaned out Ray's name, and Gavin didn't have to see to know that Ray was smirking. The Brit placed his palms on the wooden floor, his nubs of nails digging against the wood. 

He bounced himself up and down, getting into an even rhythm of fucking himself. Gavin forgot Ray was even there, since he was being so quiet, that was until Gavin made a failed attempt at touching himself with his free fingers. That earned him a hard slap across the cheek. It stung with aftershocks, and Gavin's pace faltered. 

"No," Ray growled. Gavin could feel Ray's shadow hovering over him. Gavin let out a soft whine, to which Ray grabbed a fist full of Gavin's hair, tugging his head back so his throat was bared.

"Whining, really?" Ray tried to sound annoyed, but when he coughed away a lump in his throat, Gavin knew better. "Maybe something should fill that mouth." 

Gavin groaned his agreement. It had taken a while to train Gavin's terrible reflex to even take the head of Ray's dick, but they'd come far. Gavin might of been prouder of himself than Ray was. Ray's hand fell from it's place in Gavin's hair, and instead settled for tracing his fingers down Gavin's check, and then his bottom lip. The younger man gave Gavin a chaste, little kiss, and slipped his fingers into the silk tie that held Gavin's world in darkness. 

The tie fell from Gavin's face and for the first time Gavin could see his lover, and Gavin swore Ray got more beautiful every time he saw him. Gavin nosed himself against the bulge in Ray's jeans, earning a chuckle from Ray. Gavin loved his laugh. Ray unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall just enough so his tight grey boxers were showing. Gavin moaned, dragging his teeth gently against Ray's clothed erection, and Ray fucking shuddered, before popping himself out of his pants. 

Ray gave his member a few good tugs before he was nuzzling the head against Gavin's lips, and Gavin accepted the invite eagerly. 

Gavin started off slow, as he usually did, and he allowed himself to grind against the base of the dildo as he ran his tongue over Ray's tip. Gavin unconsciously let out a moan, sending vibrations around Ray's cock. It drove Ray crazy when Gavin did that, so of course, Gavin loved doing that. 

As a natural submissive, but still a cheeky bastard, Gavin still had his tricks when it came to teasing, it usually ended with him over Ray's knee but it was some form of control. 

Gavin's tongue swirled around the tip of Ray's cock, before he begun to take the whole thing into his mouth. It stretched out his lips a bit, considering that Ray's was thicker, but Ray was fond of the way it made Gavin's lips plump and chapped after. As Gavin sucked, Ray's hands gently grasped the hair above the Brit's ears, simply petting the blonde locks. Ray's thumbs ran in circles on Gavin's temples, the Brit hummed as a response. 

"You're so gorgeous," Ray stated fondly, Gavin couldn't help but look up. Ray was staring down at him, and behind his glasses, his eyes were crinkled at the sides, he was smiling. It made Gavin's chest seize up. 

Gavin picked up his pace, his erection meant nothing to him anymore, he wanted to please Ray. Gavin's head bobbed back and forth, he leaned into Ray, the dildo pulling out of the Brit centimeter, by centimeter. Gavin's moaned wantonly at the loss, but kept going, his tongue sliding over the vein on Ray's cock. Ray kept trying to form something to say but only groans came out, his fingers were tightening in Gavin's hair, and Gavin knew his scalp would be throbbing later. 

Gavin took the entire length into his throat, suppressing his gags as well as he could manage, before Ray came. It was sudden, it surprised both of them, considering that Ray uttered "Fucking shit!" but Gavin accepted Ray's semen none the less. It was thick, and Gavin had to lean back a bit before it was gone in two gulps. 

Gavin's wrist burned, he hadn't realized he was tugging against them. Ray dropped to his knees, giving Gavin a deep kiss, his tongue meeting Gavin's. 

"You've been a good boy," Ray said against Gavin's lips, and with another small kiss, Ray hauled Gavin onto his lap. Gavin moaned at the loss of his purple friend, but Ray replaced the sensation with his fingers. Two of them crooked inside the Brit, Ray's other hand wrapped tightly around Gavin's cock. Ray jammed his fingers into Gavin in all the places that the dildo couldn't reach. The dildo was nothing compared to the calluses on Ray's fingers, or the feeling of fulfillment with Ray's dick. 

"Come for me, baby, you've been such a good boy," Ray muttered, nibbling a hickey onto Gavin's jawline. 

"Come for me," that was an order, and the iron in Ray's tone sent Gavin over the edge. He rutted into Ray's palm, moaning his name in unison, and spurted his cum onto Ray's hand and onto his bare stomach. It would be a bitch to get out of his furry chest, but Gavin just sighed, leaning against Ray's shoulder. Ray pressed a couple kisses to Gavin's temple, ear, and head. He whispered something about Gavin being a "Good boy" but Gavin was still coming down from his high. 

Ray hoisted Gavin up into his arms, and flopped Gavin onto the bed. He untied Gavin's binds with a single pull, flinching when he noticed how raw the skin had become. There were small circles of blood were the skin was pink. Ray kissed the inside of Gavin's palms, trailing the kisses to his wrists. Gavin smiled lazily, his eyes already closing. Gavin's knees were a little banged up, the skin torn, but not bleeding, and just like Ray loved, Gavin's lips were pink, and chapped. Ray threw the comforter over the Brit, before hopping out of the room. 

Ray came back a minute later with a small bottle of a wash rag, anti-bacterial cream, gauze, two huge band-aids, and a cup of water. The bed dipped where Ray sat, but he made quick work of spreading the cream over Gavin's wrists, (Gavin only groaned his complaints once), and wrapping them loosely with the gauze. Ray, gentle as he could with only a rag, tried to clean the now dried semen out of Gavin's pelt, (They'd take a shower later). He laid the band-aids on Gavin's scrapes, and made Gavin drink the entire glass of water he had brought. 

Finally Ray was satisfied, so he wrapped Gavin back up in the blanket like a sushi roll, and laid down next to him. He pulled the giant puddle of blankets into his chest, still managing to hold Gavin's stomach despite all the fluff. Ray stuck his bicep under Gavin's head so he could use the younger male as a pillow. Ray tucked his head in the back of Gavin's neck, making sure to kiss there too. 

"I love you," Gavin mumbled. his hand reaching to find Ray's. Their fingers interlocked, resting on Gavin's thigh. 

Ray grinned, kissing behind Gavin's ear. 

"I know."


	5. Gavin/Michael, Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yee the bitch is back, this says public sex but it's really just fluff and michael being a jealous lil cinnamon roll

"Michael," Gavin sighed as Michael finally removed his tongue from the Brit's mouth to only replace it at his neck. Michael's teeth dug into the flesh above Gavin's collarbone, drawing a whimper from Gavin. The Brit's legs were trembling, his knees threatening to collapse, and his jeans painfully tight around his erection. 

Michael was hot-headed, and protective. The boys in the office teased about Michael and Gavin's relationship lightheartedly, as they would for anyone else, but it was when Geoff got touchy that Michael really got alpha over Gavin. Geoff had basically adopted Gavin as one of his children, they were close and Michael was respectful of that bond, but Geoff would happily tackle Gavin or tickle the boy at random times, and it was those actions that Michael stewed on. 

Michael showed no unpleasant notations towards Geoff, sometimes he'd even film the antics but then Gavin found himself being pulled away during his lunch or before a meeting, and shoved into a broom closet. 

"Michael please," Gavin barely could form his sentence as Michael licked behind Gavin's ear, dragging his tongue to the fleshy bottom and pulling the skin between his teeth. Gavin was aware that it was just Michael's stupid jealousy, but he could never bring himself to stop his boyfriend when muscled hands teased their way up the Brit's spine, nails biting into his back, and a mouth attached to his neck. 

"You're mine," Michael growled softly, nipping at Gavin's bottom lip. The Brit breathed out a laugh, his arms wrapping around Michael's neck, bringing the man in so their foreheads touched just barely. 

"And you're mine," Gavin whispered, pressing his lips against Michael's chastely. Michael huffed, his strong arms looping around Gavin's waist and holding the Brit close. Michael planted a kiss against Gavin's forehead, then his nose, his cheek, and finally his lips. Gavin sighed, content, as much as he loved his boy and his boy's hands, he had a meeting that he was already five minutes late for. 

"I have to go," Gavin said, intertwining his fingers his Michael's just for a recharge. Gavin forced himself away from Michael, managing to open the door just a crack before Michael slammed it shut. 

"You're not going anywhere, Gavvy," Michael's voice sent a shudder down Gavin's spine. Michael closed the small distance between them, his tongue instantly down Gavin's throat. 

Gavin gave a weak protest, but really, he didn't want it any other way.


End file.
